


עיצוב לא קונבנציונלי

by fandroid1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, ג'ון הגיוני, פלאף, שרלוק יכול להביס אנגסט עם לוגיקה, שרלוק לוגי
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandroid1/pseuds/fandroid1
Summary: .שרלוק מכין רשימה של כל הדברים בחדר שלו שאולי גורמים לג'ון לא לרצות לישון שם. היא ארוכה מאוד
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 8





	עיצוב לא קונבנציונלי

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unconventional Decor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/171013) by [coloredink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredink/pseuds/coloredink). 



> Thanks coloredink for the permission to translate and the further assist :)

“טוב," ג'ון אומר כמה דקות לאחר מכן, "אני זז לישון במיטה שלי." והוא מתגלגל ונוטע את רגליו ברצפה, עוצר לרגע להעביר יד אחת בשערו. הוא מסתכל מעבר לכתפו אל שרלוק, שעדיין שרוע בחציו מעל שמיכת הפוך. "לא אכפת לך, נכון?"

שרלוק מארגן את הבעת הפנים שלו לאדישות אטומה. "כמובן שלא. למה שיהיה לי אכפת?"

\-----

ג'ון חוזר לחדר השינה של שרלוק בלילה הבא, אבל הוא לא נשאר שם. הלילה שאחריו עובר במרדף אחרי חשוד לאורך חצי מלונדון, אבל בזה שאחריו ג'ון מופיע שוב בחדר השינה של שרלוק--ואז יוצא. 

פעם אחת היא תקרית מבודדת; פעמיים זה חשוד. שלוש פעמים זה כמעט בוודאות דפוס. ג'ון נשאר מספיק זמן כדי שהזוהר שאחרי ידהה, אבל לא מספיק כדי להסתכן בלהירדם. למה הוא לא רוצה לישון בחדר של שרלוק? פרטיות? לא; ג'ון יכול להיות שמרני שלא צורך לפעמים (על פי הסטנדרטים המרושלים מאוד של שרלוק, הוא מודה), אבל באופן כללי, אחרי שחלקים אנטומיים מסוימים של מישהו היו בפתחים של מישהו אחר, פרטיות מפסיקה להיות בעיה, במיוחד מתחום השינה. יכול להיות שהוא לא אוהב את החדר של שרלוק? שרלוק מקדיש לזה מחשבה רצינית. הוא קר מדי, אולי? או אולי אלה כרזות המבוקשים על הקיר? הקוברה המפוחלצת? ג'ון לא מסתייג מאביזרים שקשורים לחקירות בשאר הדירה, אבל אולי הוא לא אוהב את זה בחדר השינה? ג'ון ידוע בהתנגדותו לדברים מוזרים יותר. 

זה מצריך חקירה מעמיקה יותר. 

\-----

הדבר הראשון שהוא צריך לבסס הוא האם ג'ון מתנגד לסביבה, או לפעולה עצמה. (ג'ון בוודאי לא מתנגד לשרלוק עצמו? המחשבה גורמת לכאב קטן להתפתל ולפרוח מתחת לכלוב הצלעות של שרלוק. הוא שם את המחשבה בצד. להתרכז בהיפותזה אחת כל פעם). זה מבוצע בקלות כשהוא מרתק את ג'ון אל הקיר ליד גרם המדרגות, מנשק אותו היטב, ואז חצי מוביל וחצי נאבק בג'ון במעלה המדרגות. ג'ון לא מתנגד. ג'ון מצחקק אל תוך הנשיקות שלהם ואומר דברים כמו "חסרי סבלנות אנחנו, מה?" ו"תאט, שרלוק, יש לנו את כל הלילה." אבל אין להם את כל הלילה. ובכן, למעשה _יש_ להם, אבל שרלוק בודק היפותזה. שרלוק מרקיד אותם מעבר לחדרו ולתוך חדרו של ג'ון, וג'ון משמיע קול קטן של הפתעה.

"התנגדות?" מתנשם שרלוק. 

"לא, רק--אנחנו לא, בדרך כלל, פה," ג'ון ממלמל, אבל הוא מרשה לשרלוק לדחוף אותו אל המזרון. 

לאחר מכן, ג'ון נאנח ומסובב את עצמו כך שהוא פונה אל שרלוק, מעניק לו חיוך ישנוני, ועוצם את עיניו. שרלוק נועץ מבט בקיר שמעבר לכתפו של ג'ון וחושב. ג'ון בדרך כלל ישן בצד הזה של המיטה; הוא מבחין בשקע בגמישות ובדפוס השחיקה במצעים. לשרלוק אין התנגדות להשתכן בחדר של ג'ון--החדר שלו עצמו גדול יותר, אבל משמש בעיקר לאחסון בכל מקרה, והמחשבה שיוכל לאחסן עוד נעימה לו--אבל הוא סקרן. מה יש בחדר של שרלוק שג'ון לא רוצה לישון שם? האם זה משהו ששרלוק יכול לשנות? או שג'ון פשוט מעדיף סביבה מוכרת?

ואז ג'ון מתפתל ומתעורר לפתע, באופן של אדם שאולי לא התכוון להירדם, וממצמץ כמה פעמים. "שרלוק? מ'קורה?"

"כלום," הוא אומר, אבל הוא מתמלא בדאגה פתאומית. ג'ון מעולם לא הזמין את שרלוק לחדרו. כל הסיכויים שג'ון יהיה אדיב מכדי לבקש משרלוק לעזוב עכשיו. יכול להיות שבזה מדובר? זה מה שזה? שרלוק מוחץ את הקול הקדחתני הקטן; הוא לא מועיל. הוא לא חושב בבהירות. הוא מתיישב ומדכא את את הדחף לנער את ראשו כמו כלב. "אני רק--אלך עכשיו, כן?"

ג'ון ממצמץ. "אם אתה רוצה," הוא אומר, ושרלוק לא יכול להגיד אם זה ה _אם אתה רוצה_ שאומר _אתה לא חייב_ , או האחד שאומר _הייתי מעדיף שתלך, אבל אני נחמד מכדי להגיד את זה_. שרלוק לא ממש מוצלח עם הרמזים העדינים האלה, ופתאום הוא זועם על ג'ון שמשתמש בהם, ועל עצמו על כך שהוא מתרגז באופן כל כך לא רציונלי. עדיף לעזוב, אם ככה, לפני שהוא יסלים את זה לכדי מחלוקת ביתית מתוך עלבון טהור, והוא מניף את רגליו מעבר לצד המיטה והולך. 

המצעים שלו קרים כשהוא מחליק ביניהם, ושרלוק מצריח את אצבעותיו ונועץ מבט בתקרה. הוא לא יקפוץ למסקנות. הוא צריך עוד מידע. 

\-----

שרלוק מכין רשימה של כל הדברים בחדר שלו שיכולים לגרום לג'ון לא לרצות לישון שם. היא ארוכה מאוד. הפרטים בה כוללים:

  1. קר שם מדי. (שרלוק משאיר את החלון פתוח לעיתים קרובות, כי הוא מוצא שהאוויר הקר מחזק את החשיבה ומועיל לה, אבל אולי בן האנוש הממוצע ימצא את זה מעט מקפיא.)


  1. העיצוב קצת לא קונבנציונלי. (על הקירות בחדר של שרלוק מודבקים כרזות מבוקשים וגזירי עיתונים ומגזינים המפרטים מגוון פשעים יוצאי דופן ולעיתים קרובות מבעיתים. אחד ממדפי הספרים מוקדש כולו למזכרות מחקירות עבר, עד וכולל אופוסום מפוחלץ; מפרשית קטנה עם השם _גלוריה סקוט_ צבוע על צדה; סליל חוט וכמה שברי מתכת מעוקמים; פרסה. הרצפה שלו נוטה להיות זרועה בספרים, כלי עבודה, ומגוון של שפוכת אחרת--נוצות, צדפים, מטבעות ישנים, מה שלא יהיה--למרות שלאחרונה הוא פינה מסלול רחב מאוד, שיוכל לשמש אנשים שמתמזמזים יותר מדי בלהט מכדי באמת לשים לב איפה הם דורכים. 
  2. המיטה של שרלוק לא ברמת הקשיחות הנכונה. (שרלוק מעדיף קשיחות ממוצעת, בזמן שזו של ג'ון מעט קשיחה יותר. אולי קשיחה מדי. מזרון קשיח מדי מאלץ את עמוד השדרה להתעקם אל הירכיים והכתפיים, גורם לחוסר נוחות בבקרים, וג'ון ישן על הצד. שרלוק חושב ששינה במיטה שלו דווקא תועיל לג'ון.)
  3. שרלוק נוחר. (שרלוק _לא_ נוחר. יש לו כמה הקלטות של עצמו ישן כדי להוכיח את זה. לעומת זאת, הוא ידוע בכך שהוא מדבר מתוך שינה; ממה שהוא מבין, נראה שהוא מסיק מסקנות מהחלומות שלו. הוא לא יכול שלא להיות מרוצה ממה שהוא רואה כניצול זמן מיטבי של המוח שלו.)



שרלוק שולל את האפשרות שג׳ון אלרגי למצעים שלו (הם מכותנה, ובצפיפות חוטים גבוהה יותר משל ג׳ון), או שג׳ון מרטיב במיטה (הוא בהחלט היה שם לב). הוא נאלץ, בחוסר רצון, להכיר בכך שג׳ון פשוט לא רוצה לישון במיטה של שרלוק, מכל סיבה שהיא, בין אם זה פשוט היקשרות למוכר (ייתכן, אפילו סביר) או סלידה מלחלוק מיטה (אבל למה? והאם זה משהו שבכוחו של שרלוק לשנות? שרלוק אפילו שקל ברצינות להתקשר לשרה ולשאול אותה אם היא הבחינה בנטיה המוזרה הזאת של ג׳ון, אבל הוא די בטוח שג׳ון לא הגיע איתה רחוק יותר מהמזרון המתנפח. האם הארי תדע? יכול להיות שזה הרגל שנרכש בילדות?)

לא; הוא יבחן משתנה אחד כל פעם. אם התוצאות לא יהיו מכריעות, אז הוא יפנה לחקירה חיצונית. אז, קודם כל, הוא סוגר את החלון. 

ג׳ון לא מבחין, כמובן, עד שהזיעה ציננה את גופיהם והוא קם לעזוב. הוא מחליק למעלה את תחתוניו ונעמד שם ממצמץ לרגע, ידיו על ירכיו. ואז הוא פונה אל שרלוק ומצהיר, "סגרת את החלון."

"כן," אומר שרלוק, במקום _מובן מאליו._ ואז, מפני שנראה שהדברים האלה תמיד מחייבים הסבר נוסף, הוא מסביר, "זה נהיה קצת חשוף לרוחות פרצים."

"קרייסט," אומר ג׳ון. "התחלתי לתהות אם אתה פינגווין או משהו. טוב, זה נחמד, בכל אופן; פחדתי שיקפאו לי הביצים." והוא לובש את שאר הבגדים שלו ועוזב. 

לא החלון, אם ככה, אבל שרלוק משאיר אותו סגור בכל מקרה, כיוון שנראה שזה נעים לג׳ון. והוא בהחלט לא רוצה להקפיא את אשכיו של ג׳ון. 

פרט מספר שתיים מצריך הרבה יותר הכנות. הוא סוגר את הדלת כנגד הפרעה (לא סבירה) מצד ג׳ון, ומוודא שהוא עושה הרבה רעש כשהוא מוריד בזהירות את ה"מי ומי" הנבלים שלו. זאת לא מבלי תקדים; ג׳ון לא יחקור כל עוד שרלוק יעשה כמות מספקת של רעש (לפי ג׳ון, הוא מתחיל לדאוג כששרלוק שקט לזמן ארוך מדי). הוא מפנה את הרצפה, עורם חלק מהשפוכת בפינה אחת וזורק לאשפה את השאר. הוא פחות בטוח מה לעשות עם מדף המזכרות שלו, ולבסוף מתפשר על להסתיר כמה מהפריטים הדוחים או המטרידים יותר, מה שעל פי הסטנדרטים של ג׳ון (עד כמה ששרלוק יכול לברר) כולל כל דבר עם עיניים או שהיו לו פעם עיניים.

ג׳ון שם לב ברגע שהוא נכנס לחדר של שרלוק, למרות שהוא הולך אחורה, ושרלוק מרוצה בצורה מעורפלת מכוח התפיסה של ג׳ון. למעשה, ג׳ון שובר את הנשיקה ועוצר, שתי ידיו מתחת לחולצתו של שרלוק, כדי להגיד, "שרלוק, _ניקית_?"

האם ג׳ון עומד לציין את המובן מאליו _כל פעם_? כי אם כן, זה יהיה מייגע מאוד. שרלוק לוקח את אוזנו של ג׳ון בפיו ואומר, "כן." ואז, בגלל שזה מצופה, "זה נהיה קצת ערבוביה."

"אלוהים אדירים," אומר ג׳ון. "אני צריך לקנות כרטיס ללוטו. לסמן את היום בלוח השנה. משהו." הוא מסתובב ולוכד את פיו של שרלוק בשלו, ומנשק אותו בכזה להט ששרלוק קצת המום אחר כך. "אני חושב שזה מצריך פרס," הוא אומר, חסר נשימה, ואז דוחף את שרלוק למיטה. 

לאחר מכן, שרלוק מהרהר שהוא אולי ינקה לעיתים קרובות יותר, אם זה תמיד מוכיח כאלה תוצאות מדהימות. אבל לא לעיתים קרובות מדי, או שהחידוש יתפוגג עבור ג׳ון. הוא יערוך ניסויים, וימצא את התכיפות האופטימלית שבה הוא צריך לנקות. 

"והורדת הכול מהקירות," ג׳ון מעיר כשהוא מכפתר את מכנסיו. "כמעט לא מזהה את המקום עכשיו, למרות שאני לא יכול להגיד שהתלהבתי שכל המבוקשים של אמריקה נועצים בי עיניים."

"זה הפריע לך?" שרלוק שואל, מתמתח בעצלות. 

ג׳ון מושך בכתפיו. "התרגלתי לזה." הוא מתכופף ושומט נשיקה על מצחו של שרלוק. "לילה," הוא אומר, ועוזב. 

\-----

"אני לא נוחר," שרלוק מכריז. הוא יושב בכיסא שלו, רגליו שלוחות ישרות לפניו, בעקבים מוצלבים. ג׳ון יושב ליד השולחן עם הלפטופ שלו. 

"אתה כן," ג׳ון עונה אפילו מבלי להרים מבט ממה שזה לא יהיה שהוא עושה. היכולת שלו לעקוב אחרי המהפכות בשיחות של שרלוק השתפרה. שרלוק מרוצה; הוא לא יכול להסביר את עצמו לנצח. "שמעתי אותך."

שרלוק מצליף בראשו הצדה. "מתי?"

"חזרתי הביתה באחד הימים ואתה נרדמת ליד השולחן בזמן שחיכית לאיזו בקטריה שתתפתח או משהו. נחרת." ג׳ון מנקר כמה אותיות בהנאה זחוחה כמעט ולוחץ "שלח". 

שרלוק מגלגל את עיניו. "זה היה מבוסס לחלוטין על התנוחה שלי, ג׳ון. בהתנהלות הרגילה של העניינים, כך שכל עוד אני אופקי ובנוח, אני לא נוחר."

"ואיך אתה יודע את זה?"

"הקלטתי את עצמי," שרלוק משיב. "מייקרופט היה בלתי נסבל," הוא מוסיף, בתגובה לגבתו המורמת של ג׳ון. 

"אז בסדר," ג׳ון אומר בהסכמה. "אתה לא נוחר. יופי לך." 

אבל ג׳ון עדיין לא נשאר. 

ג׳ון אפילו לא שם לב שהמזרן שלו קשיח יותר משל שרלוק ומכריז ששניהם נוחים באותה מידה. ג׳ון לא מתנגד לחומרי הניקוי של שרלוק, לרמת הצפיפות של המצעים שלו, או לגודל ולצורה של הכריות שלו. מתוך ייאוש, שרלוק מתקשר להארי ששיכורה להחריד ומבלבלת את שרלוק עם מישהו אחר ומנסה להתנצל על הלילה הקודם. הוא מתקשר לשרה, שאומרת, "אוי, תודה לאל, שניכם _סוף סוף_ שכבתם וסיימתם עם זה?" ומאשרת שלא, ג׳ון מעולם לא המשיך מעבר למזרון המתנפח. 

אולי זה מצריך אמצעים דרסטיים יותר. 

\-----

ג׳ון לא מתנגד לאזיקים. (מעור, לא מהסוג המשטרתי. שרלוק לא רוצה _להכאיב_ לג׳ון. לפחות, לא לא בלי אישור מפורש.) הוא גם לא מתנגד להיות אזוק לראש המיטה של שרלוק. למעשה, הוא נהנה מכל זה מאוד, אם לקחת את גניחות האקסטזה כראייה, מה ששרלוק אכן עושה. הוא מתייק את זה להתייחסות עתידית. (מה עוד הוא יכול להציג? מחסומים לפה? כיסויי עיניים? שעוות נרות? והוא מופתע--אך מרוצה--להבחין שלו עצמו לא יהיה אכפת להיות כבול. הוא חושד שג׳ון ירצה לראות את שרלוק קשור ונתון לרחמיו. המחשבה גורמת למשהו חדש ואדום לוהט להתעקל נמוך בבטנו; הוא לא יצליח לתנער מהתמונה במשך ימים). 

לאחר מכן, שרלוק מניף זרוע אחת לאורך חלקו האמצעי של ג׳ון ומניח את ראשו על חזהו של ג׳ון. ג׳ון עדיין מתנשם, חזהו עולה ויורד מתחת לראשו של שרלוק; הוא יכול לשמוע את ליבו של ג׳ון פועם, ואז מאט בהדרגה. זה מוצא חן בעיניו. 

"בסדר." ג׳ון נשמע קצת מופתע ותוהה. "בסדר." הוא מקרקש באזיקים. "אתה יכול לשחרר אותי עכשיו."

שרלוק מעביר אצבע אחת מסביב לפטמותיו של ג׳ון. הוא סופר שתי נשימות לפני שהוא עונה. "אני לא יודע. אני די אוהב אותך ככה."

"שרלוק." זה קול האזהרה של ג׳ון, זה שהוא משתמש כשהוא חושב ששרלוק אטום בכוונה בנוגע ללמה ציפורים מתות בקומקום הן דבר רע. 

"אבל זה יציק לכתף שלך בסופו של דבר, אני מניח," שרלוק מושך את המילים, מחליף לפטמה השנייה של ג׳ון. 

ג׳ון מקרקש באזיקים שוב, יותר בכוח הפעם. אלה חפצים חלושים וזולים מחנות למבוגרים; ג׳ון יכול היה לקרוע אותם אם הוא ממש רצה. " _שרלוק_."

טון הדיבור הזה חדש. שרלוק מביט למעלה. שפתיו של ג׳ון מהודקות ועיניו מצומצמות. לוקח לו רגע להבין שג׳ון _זועם_ , ואולי גם קצת… מפחד? הוא לא בטוח שהוא אי פעם ראה את ג׳ון פוחד באמת; הוא לא בטוח איך זה יראה, בניגוד ליד יציבה ועין בטוחה. 

"זה לא מצחיק," ג׳ון אומר, והקול שלו כל כך שטוח וקר שמשהו עתיק ומוכר מתהדק בחזהו של שרלוק. "עכשיו תשחרר אותי." בשקט, שרלוק מושיט את ידו ופותח את האזיקים, ואז נסוג לקצה המיטה כשג׳ון מתיישב, משפשף את מפרקיו. הוא לא מסתכל על שרלוק כשהוא יוצא מהמיטה, מוצא את בגדיו, ועוזב. 

שרלוק נשאר מכורבל בצד אחד של המיטה, בוהה בחלל שבו היה ג׳ון. הוא הכעיס את ג׳ון. למה? האם ג׳ון התנגד להיות כבול כל הלילה, או להיות כבול כל הלילה במיטה של שרלוק? או שהוא פשוט כעס ששרלוק לא הקשיב? אבל שרלוק אף פעם לא מקשיב. יותר סביר, אם כן, שזה הקודם מבין השניים, ושרלוק עדיין לא בטוח מה זה. 

אולי הוא יתקשר להארי עוד פעם מחר. שרלוק מבטל את המחשבה; הוא כבר לא מרגיש את הנטייה לחקור. הוא בעיקר מרגיש עייף. 

הוא עוצם את עיניו ונותן לעצמו לישון. 

\-----

שרלוק מתעורר באמצע הלילה בתחושת קור. הוא זוחל מתחת למצעים ועוצם את עיניו, אבל השינה לא מגיעה. יש משהו כבד בחזהו, משהו שיזחל לתוך גרונו אם הוא יניח לו. הוא חושב לרדת למטה. הוא יכול לעבוד על הניסויים שלו, או לנגן בכינור. (לא. נגינה בכינור תעיר את ג׳ון, וג׳ון כבר כועס עליו. אולי הוא יכול לנגן מוזיקה שג׳ון אוהב. זאת תהיה פשרה הולמת?)

במקום, הוא מחליק למעלה את תחתוניו וצועד ברכות במורד המסדרון. הדלת לחדרו של ג׳ון סגורה, אבל לא נעולה, ושרלוק פותח אותה ומציץ פנימה. 

מיטתו של ג׳ון תופסת פינה בחלק האחורי היותר של החדר. יש בדיוק מספיק מקום בשביל ששרלוק יזחל לידו, למרות שהוא מעיר את ג׳ון בתהליך. 

"הא? שרלוק?" ג׳ון מרים את ראשו מהכרית, כבר חותר לעירות מלאה, כאילו שרלוק יעיר אותו באמצע הלילה רק למקרים של חיים ומוות. מה שאכן, בדרך כלל נכון. "מזה?"

"זה שום דבר," אומר שרלוק. "תחזור לישון."

"ממקיי," ג׳ון אומר, וחוזר למקומו. תוך דקות הנשימות שלו עמוקות ורגילות שוב. שרלוק נשאר ער למשך זמן ארוך יותר, צופה בג׳ון.

\-----

ג׳ון כבר ער וצופה בו בבוקר הבא, ושרלוק מוצא את זה מטריד במעורפל מסיבות שהוא לא ממש יכול לבטא. זה כשלעצמו מספיק לגרום לו להיאלם, אז הוא רק צופה בג׳ון בחזרה. 

"אז," אומר ג׳ון. 

"מממ," שרלוק מסכים. 

ג׳ון משפשף את הגבה שלו באגודלו. "יש, אה, יש איזו סיבה שזחלת למיטה שלי באמצע הלילה אתמול בלילה?"

שרלוק מורט את התפר בכיסוי הכרית שלו, ואז עוצר את עצמו. הקול בראשו נשמע כמו אמא׳לה אומרת _אל תתנועע בעצבנות_. "היה לי קר."

"אה." ג׳ון לוקח רגע להפנים את זה. "תשמע, אני --"

"אני מצטער," שרלוק פולט, ומיד מבועת מעצמו. ג׳ון, מצדו, נאלם בתדהמה מההתנצלות--שזו אחת הסיבות ששרלוק מתנצל לעיתים רחוקות, אם בכלל; הן הרבה יותר אפקטיביות כשהן נדירות. וכך שרלוק ממשיך, "כעסת. אתמול בלילה."

פניו של ג׳ון מתרככים. "נכון." הוא נושף אנחה. "כשאני מבקש ממך לשחרר אותי, אתה אמור לשחרר אותי. ככה זה עובד. אחרת, איך אני יכול --"

"אתה אף פעם לא נשאר," שרלוק אומר, והאם זה עומד להמשיך לקרות? האם הוא עומד להמשיך להגיד דברים כאילו אין לו שליטה על הדיבור שלו עצמו? איך הוא יכול לגרום לזה להפסיק? 

ג׳ון נראה מופתע כמו ששרלוק מרגיש. "מה?"

"אחרי," אומר שרלוק. "אתה אף פעם לא ישן במיטה שלי."

"על זה כל העניין?" ג׳ון משפשף יד אחת על פניו. "אלוהים אדירים, זה באמת זה, נכון? לכן סגרת את החלון שלך, וניקית את החדר שלך, וביקשת ממני להריח שלושים סוגים שונים של חומרי ניקוי." יד אחת שלו עדיין על פניו, והוא מצחקק, ושרלוק מרגיש שרירים נרגעים בכתפיו שהוא לא ידע שהיו מתוחות. "למה לא פשוט _אמרת משהו_?"

לשם שינוי, שרלוק מגלה שאין לו תשובה. 

אבל לג׳ון יש. הוא נותן לידו לצנוח, מחייך בחוסר אונים אל שרלוק, ואומר, "שרלוק, הייתי ב _אפגניסטן_. יש לי _סיוטים_. אני מרגיש טוב יותר אם הגב שלי כנגד משהו." הוא מטלטל את ראשו אחורה, מסמן על הקיר מאחוריו. "המיטה הגדולה הארורה שלך נמצאת באמצע החדר, ולא התכוונתי לבקש ממך לארגן מחדש את הריהוט בחדר שלך רק בשבילי. זה לא שלא רציתי. אבל אתה--לא הבנתי שזה היה כל כך חשוב לך. אני מצטער."

עכשיו כשזה בוסס ששרלוק יכול לשאול את ג׳ון דברים וג׳ון פשוט _יגיד לו את התשובה_ (אדיר! מופלא! מדהים!), מוחו של שרלוק עמוס בכל כך הרבה שאלות שהוא בקושי יודע מה לשאול קודם. (איך ההורים שלך מתו? איך זה להרוג מישהו? מה הצבע האהוב עליך? אכלת פעם צפרדע? אתה אוהב אותי?) וכך, כשהוא שומר על תפקידו בשיחה עד כאן, כששרלוק פותח את פיו מה שנופל החוצה זה "מה בנוגע אליי?"

הגבה של ג׳ון מזנקת למעלה. "מה בנוגע אליך?"

"אתה יכול שהגב שלך יהיה כנגדי?" עכשיו כשהמילים מחוץ לפיו, שרלוק מוצא שהוא די מחבב את הרעיון: הוא, מכורבל סביב גבו של ג׳ון, מגן עליו מפני חלומותיו על דם על החול. 

"אה. טוב. אני מניח שנוכל לנסות את זה." אבל פיו של ג׳ון מכווץ בחוסר שמחה. "אני--זה--אני יכול להיות די… אלים. אני לא רוצה לפגוע בך."

"אתה לא," שרלוק מבטיח. "ואם זה לא יעבוד, אני אזיז את המיטה. או שאתחיל לישון כאן. למרות שהמזרון שלך באמת נוקשה מדי," הוא מתלונן. 

ג׳ון צוחק. "ועכשיו אני רואה למה היית כל כך מודאג בנוגע לחוליות המותניים שלי." הוא רוכן קדימה ומנשק את שרלוק, רק נקירה ידידותית על השפתיים, ושרלוק משתאה עד כמה זה קל ומדהים. "בסדר, אם ככה, משוגע שכמוך. קרייסט. טוב. לפחות עכשיו אני יודע שאתה לא נוחר."


End file.
